Care
by TaejahB
Summary: Olivia balances becoming a mother, being in a relationship, and being the captain of the 1-6.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel really good about this one sorry the chapter is so short just wanted to see how you guys felt about it. So please review. ENJOY!**

* * *

Olivia woke to the pitter patter of little bare feet. She smiled to herself her eyes still closed she felt she needed to hear it in order to make it through the day.

The foots steps stopped and she slowly opened her eyes. A tiny boy with curly brown locks and deep brown passionate eyes stood boldly in front of her smiling his childish dimples in full effect, but this was not just any little boy it was her little boy her baby boy Jeremy or Jay as everyone else called him.

He was perfect. Everything she imagined her first child would look like he had it. How he would act he had it ALL. Sometimes she would mentally pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that this beautiful baby boy was hers and ALL hers.

He threw his hands up in the air "MORN' MAMA!". Olivia held her arms out and the little boy climbed into the bed with her and cuddled to her chest. "goodmorning Jay" she whispered in his ear with a motherly tone that always seemed to soothe him.

She looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning which means Brian should be getting ready to leave for work. Just then he came in and walked towards them and sat on the edge of the bed.

"G'morning beautiful"he said as he laid a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned.

"mm...morning...are you going to be home for dinner" she said almost humming the words.

"uh...no...i don't think so..." Olivia's face fell and she shifted uncomfortably waking Jeremy up from his light slumber.

"Briwan?.." He said rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah bud?" He said affectionately running his hands through his hair.

"go?"

"Yeah Buddy...but i'll see you later...and you and mommy can call me okay?" Jeremy sat up so did Olivia.

"Briwan STAY!" he said stubbornly as he climbed into his lap "STAY WIF MOMMY AND JAY!" he said poking out his bottom lip.

"I can't Jay but I promise when I come back...me you and mommy are going to have so much fun together."

"come here sweetheart..." Olivia called him back over to her and she layed back down with him letting him sob in her chest.

Brian got up kissed Jeremy and roughed his hair a little and then kissed Olivia "Bye". and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is going to start off slow, but HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

When Olivia woke it was 6:24 which means she would have to get up and get ready to go to work. She loves her job, and she loves going to work, but when she looked at her son Jeremy cuddled in her arms she never wanted to leave.

She gently ran her hands through his locks and he leaned into her touch still not opening his eyes.

"sweetheart...Jay...it's time to wake up honey..." he didn't budge. Boy was he stubborn. He clung tightly to her chest and didn't open his eyes.

"Jeremy...you have to wake up baby" she said in the sweetest tone she could muster and he couldn't help but opening his big mocha eyes.

"Mama" she smiled as she sat up with him. His face was pink and his hair was all over the place. She smiled again as he looked into her eyes

"you ready?" he shook his head lightly. She carried him into the bathroom ran his water took off his clothes and sat him the tub.

"Mama" he said tilting his head to the side getting soap on his cheek. "yes baby?" "Briwan leave?" she sighed "yeah sweetheart..." "why Mama" "because he has to work.." "why work?" "so he can take care of you and me" she said poking his belly he laughed loudly.

After she washed him up she took him to his room it was light blue and green her and Brian decorated. She went to his drawer and pulled out his clothes. The dark blue sweater that he loved because it was soft, and light red/orange pants. Once he was dressed she dried out his wet curls with the blow dryer, then she turned on the TV.

She went to the bathroom just as she heard her phone ringing. "Benson" "hey liv" "hey Nick..whats up?" "umm...I was going to come pick you up.." "no it's okay I have to take Jeremy to daycare because Brian had to go to work early today so-" "it's okay I can still pick you up" "...nick it's okay I can.." "I'm already on my way" he said as he hung up. Olivia sighed as she hurried in the shower.

Once she was dressed she fixed Jeremy some eggs and her self. Then she heard a knock on the door she went to open it Nick was on the other said holding two cups of coffee in his hand. She smiled and let him in.

"NICK!" Jeremy said running towards him Nick hurried and put the coffees on the table and picked Jeremy up in his arms.

"Hey Jer!" he said as he tickled his belly. "you ready to go?"

"Yeah" he said as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"go get you bookbag sweetheart" Olivia said from behind them Nick put him down and He raced towards his room.

Nick turned to her "Nick thanks for doing this...but you didn't have to" he moved closer to her, she became cautious. Lately he has been moving offley close. "liv...its fine ...besides its the least I can do after the way I've been acting" she was about to say something when she saw a distraught Jeremy walk back in.

She rush to him and knelt down in front of him. "sweetie what's wrong?" he walked into her arms sobbing on her chest. "can't.." he mumbled through sobs she picked him up in her arms and carried him to his room.

She came back out with a more happier Jeremy with his coat and bookbag on. She looked at Nick "he couldn't reach his book bag" Nick nodded. Olivia got her coat on and they all left out Nick grabbing Jeremy's car seat.

They drove to Jeremy's daycare. Olivia hurried out.

"see ya Jay" he held up his hand and Jeremy reached up and hit it.

"bye Nick" Olivia carried Jeremy in the building.

"Goodmorning ...goodmorning Jeremy" Chelsea said Jeremy went and gave her a hug but returned right back to his mother's arms.

"goodmorning Chelsea" then she looked down at Jeremy his head buried in her chest. "Jeremy"

He looked up " Jay jus say hwi we gwo" she shook her head. "No sweetheart...you can't Mama has to go to work" "Jermy go?" "I'm sorry not this time baby" "No!" he said holding her tighter she sighed. "Jeremy..." she said sweetly "how much does mommy love you.." he pulled away a little and twisted his hand so the back of his hands were pressing together "dis mush" she smiled "right...so when i pick you up from chelsea's-" "excuse me... ...sorry but I have to take my sister to the airport after so I can't watch him after daycare today" "Chelsea you should have told me this earlier...I would have..." "I know I'm sorry"

Olivia sighed and looked down at her son "sweetheart how about I get Chelsea to drop you off at mommy's job after daycare" his eyes lit up and he hugged her tighter. "okay..I love you baby" she said hugging him one last time " wuv you Mama" she walked out and got in the car.

She sighed. Nick turned to her curiously. "everything okay?" "yeah.." she said unsurely. He looked at her knowingly "it's just chelsea can't babysit after daycare today so Jeremy has to come to the precinct until I get off" "he's fine everyone loves him being around" "I know...it's just I don't really want him being around...with all the things that we see..." He sighed "I know what you mean" He said as they both got out of the car.

When they got in Fin was in his chair while Amanda leaned against his desk. When Olivia and Nick walked in Fin sat up, and Amanda stood up straight.

"Mornin' Capnm" Olivia nodded. Then Olivia's phone rings. "I just got a text from warner...they found a girl dead on 22nd with no clothes, and there's a witness" "Fin and Rollins go check out the crime scene" They nodded and left. She and Nick went to the morgue to check out the body.

By the time they came back it was around 1:00. The others went out for lunch while Olivia stayed back and did some research.

Everyone came back around 2:00. Olivia shot out of her seat like it was on fire. "I found a name on our Jane Doe. LaDora Sanchez 19 years old her mother Yafreisi Adames is currently doing time in sing-sing for fraud and money laundering and her father Arnesto Sanchez died when she was 5 he was shot in the head said to be gang related ...LaDora was put in foster care at the age of 14. She then ran away from her foster family when she turned 17 and no ones seen her since." Nick sighed "Until now..".

Amanda spoke up "We'll someone has to tell Yafreisi what happen to her daughter" Olivia sighed "I'll do it" she was walking out of the precinct Nick caught up with her "I'll come too" she stopped "Nick i'll be fine" "liv im coming with you im your pa-" she snapped "YOU ARE NOT MY PARTNER NICK! NOT ANYMORE!" she said in loud tone but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She instantly regretted it. Nick hurt flashed through Nick's eyes as he stormed away.

**Sealview Woman's Correctional Facility**

Olivia walked into the room where Yafreisi Adames was. " " She got up eagerly to shake her hand "no,no, call me Yafreisi" she said with a thick accent as she sat down "your here about my daughter is she okay did you find her!?" she was anxious

"Yafreisi..I came here to tell you that..." she sighed and continued "your..daughter was found dead this morning" Yafreisi broke down

" NO! NO! mi niña mi hermosa bebé lo que le pasó a ella?" Olivia understands a little spanish mentally kicking herself for doing that to Nick when he just wanted to help but she did need him.

"She was attacked we-" she moved her hazel eyes to Olivia's brown ones.

"ATTACKED...YOU SAYING MY BABY WAS...RAPED!?"

"Yafreisi we are doing everything we can to find your daughters attacker...but I need to know if you know anything that can help us".

She hesitated "...3 months before she stopped answering my calls she told me she was living with a guy..." she snuffled "this guy do you know his name?" "Esteban Moreno...he lived in the south bronx..oh! bebé lo que te ha pasado lo que te metiste en el?" The last part she muttered to herself.

Olivia got up to leave " Please find the bastard that did this to my baby!". Olivia nodded and left.

She pulled up at the precinct. As she walked in the bullpen she heard a little boy cry. Her heart sank 12 floors, that was her little boy.

She raced in to see Nick holding him in his arms trying to calm a screaming Jeremy. She grabbed him from Nick's arms and walked towards Cragen's old room and shut the door behind her.

He immediately stopped crying. "Mama...where Mama goed?". He said sobbing into her chest. "I'm sorry sweetheart Mama's here". He wiped at his eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"wuv ywo Mama" she smiled "how much?" he twisted his hands. "DIS MUSH!" she kissed his cheek "I love you too munchkin" "your okay now?". He shook his head Olivia sat him down and she held his hand as they walked out.

"You oka there...buddy...you gave us a scare" Amanda said as she looked up from her computer. Jeremy said nothing he just hid behind his mothers leg. Olivia sat down at her desk and Jeremy sat on her lap.

'Getting anything out of the mother?" Fin said breaking the silence. "She told me three months ago she was living with a guy named Esteban Moreno". They all got to work while Jeremy drew. An hour later Jeremy stopped coloring.

"Mama cawwl Briwan?". She stopped and looked at him and smiled "sure sweetheart come on" She led him to the cribs pulled out her phone and called Brian.

"Hello"

"BRIWAN!"

"Hey..hey bud"

"miss ywo!"

"I miss you too munchkin!"

"wuv ywo"

"I love you too...where's your Mom" he gave the phone to Olivia.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" She said dully

"Tough day?"

"I'll tell you about it later"

"Okay...Love you" "love you too" she hung up.

She returned to her desk and finished up her work. she went home with her son in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter I'm going to try and answer all you guys questions. ENJOY!**

* * *

Olivia walked in her apartment her son in her arms playing with her hair. She put him down and he ran to his room. She threw her keys on the key ring and checked the mail as she made her way to the kitchen, Bills, Bills, junk mail, bi-. She stopped on a letter the address saying it was from David Haden. She opened it.

_Hi Olivia it's david. _

_I haven't got any letters from you guys lately, but I assume everything okay. How are you? How is Jeremy? Is his speech getting better? His birthdays coming up in three weeks what are you doing for him? WOW! I can't believe it's been three years. Does he even remember me? Probably not huh? GOD! I'm sorry about how I left things with you and him. I wish things were different you know? There is nothing in washington for me there never was. I'm sorry Olivia this may be the last letter I write to you. Maybe he's better off without knowing me I know it sounds selfish. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I screwed up! but I going to try and fix things by doing this. Goodbye Olivia tell Jeremy that I did love him and will ALWAYS and you._

Olivia let a tear fall on the paper. "He isn't better off" she whispered. Then Jeremy ran in and she quickly wiped her face. He stared at her his head cocked to the side. "wrong Mama?" she cleared her throat. "nothing...baby come here" she said as he knelt down in front of him and he walked into her arms.

She gently put her hand on the back of his head to cradle it unconsciously smoothing down his wild brown curls. "sweetheart...just remember that no matter how many times people hurt your feelings...Mama loves you ten times more" She said her voice full of emotion letting tear slip. The put his tiny palm up to his mom's face and wiped it away. "Otay Mama" She knew he didn't understand and she didn't expect him to.

She pulled him into a tight and warm embrace. He loves his mothers hugs.

After she got herself together she started making dinner. Ravioli Jeremy's favorite. She and Jeremy where setting up the table when she heard the door open and close. Brian walked in the kitchen.

"BRWIAN!" The little boy's eyes lit up. He ran towards him Brian picked him up and swung him in his arms. "Hey bud!" Brian said as he made his way over to Olivia she smiled. "Hey" he said kissing her lips. "hey...I thought you said you wouldn't be home for dinner?" He draped his free arm around her waist.

"You needed me...and here I am" He said kissing her again. "NO!" Jeremy said pushing Brian away "I have Mama two" He said going into her arms. They both smiled "I know...I'm sorry bud...hey can you go get me a plate for dinner?" He nodded and went to the kitchen.

Olivia walked towards Brian and kissed him again pressing her body against his. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she moaned as she let his tongue roam her mouth.

"Got it!" Jeremy said running back in. Olivia and Brian pulled apart.

They all sat down and ate. Jeremy dug in stuffing his mouth. "Hey slow down buddy..". Brian said looking at Jeremy with sauce all over his face. "sowwy briwan...good Mama" He said looking at his mother. She smiled.

Once they were done Brian took Jeremy in the bathroom to give him a bath. Olivia was loading the dishes into the dish washer when Jeremy ran to her in his underwear. She smiled.

"Take a bath Mama?" He asked his head tilted. "Sure baby go ask Brian to put on your trunks" He ran back towards Brian. She went in her room and put on her bathing suit. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bathroom Brian was sitting on the toilet Jeremy in his lap.

She ran the water. Jeremy reached his arms out to his mother. She sooped him in her arms, dropped her towel and quickly got into the tub. She sat Jeremy between her legs and massaged his head as her body relaxed, While Jeremy played in the water lightly kicking his feet.

Brian watched her. He has always thought of Olivia as beautiful and incredibly sexy. He watched as she carelessly threw her head back exposing her throat that he wanted so badly to trail kisses on. Her long slender legs he wanted to grab them and her to wrap them around his waist.

"You wanna talk about today?" He said trying to distract himself. She leaned up to look at him and sighed. "It's just this case...the girl's mother...her face when I her about her daughter...and Nick.." She stopped herself. "What about Nick?" He said bitterly. "Nothing he's just...going through a really rough time right now" She said dryly. Jeremy shifted so his head was resting on her stomach. He was sleeping halfway underwater.

She smiled Brian picked him up out of the tub wrapped him in a towel and went to his room. Olivia followed. He gently laid him on the bed. Then Olivia came over and pulled off his trunks Brian grabbed some underwear from his drawer and handed them to Olivia. Brian handed her his PJ's the onesie with a cho-cho train on it. She dried his hair a little then tucked him into bed. She kissed his head "Night Jeremy Benson...I love you". She got up. Brian went over and kissed his hair. "night champ".

They went to their room and Olivia fell asleep in his arms.

She woke to someone lightly shaking her arm. "Mama...Mama" She realized who it was and her eyes snapped open. "Hey sweetie what are you doing up?" "sweep wif mama an Briwan?" "yeah..come on" He happily climbed into bed climbing over her to settle in between her and Brian. He snuggled to her chest. "Night night Mama Briwan" "good Night " They said in unison.

* * *

**Next chapter a trip to the doctor's for Jeremy. And things heat up between Nick and Olivia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke her sleeping son in her arms, Brian's arm over her hip. She looked in his eyes and sighed. "GoodMorning" He said caressing the small of her back. "Morning..." She said dully. "what's up?" "remember Jeremy has to go to the D-O-C-T-O-R-S" She whispered. "Oh yeah! good luck with that he said playfully" She reached over Jeremy and hit him. "Just kidding...but it will be fine...you know how he is then when he gets out he's happy Jeremy again" She sighed. "I know I just hate seeing him hurting or crying". She Thought back to when she last took Jeremy to the doctors.

_"NO! MAMA! NO! MAMA! HIM HURT ME! HIM HURT ME MAMA!" As he ran into his mother's arms. "It's okay sweetheart...does he have to get them today?" She said desperate. "No... we've already rescheduled it once.." Olivia looked at her son "sweetheart...it's going to be quick I promise" "No!" He mumbled into her chest. She nodded her head and the doctor moved closer taking the boys arm in his hand. "NOOO!" He screamed as the syringe penetrated his skin. _

_The ride home he said nothing. She looked back at him in her mirror. "Jeremy..talk to me baby.." He looked at her his cheeks pink and puffy and his eyes red. "Mama wuv Jermy?" Hurt flashed through her eyes. "Of course I DO baby!...I sorry that you hurt... but this helps you stay with Mama for a long time...don't you want to?" He nearly jumped out of his seat. "JERMY STAY WIF MAMA! wuv you Mama" She smiled. "Love you too bug!"._

Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes and rolled on his back looking between her and Brian. Olivia looked down at him his big eyes beaming. "Hey baby" She said propping herself up so she face him. "Mor-ning Mama Briwan" "Moning Jay" Brian said resting his hand on his belly. While Olivia caressed his cheek. He smiled contently.

"Briwan..daddy?" They both froze silence filling the room.

Brian cleared his throat "uh...no bud...actually I'm not your dad"

"where daddy?" He said sitting up. He turned to Brian. "My daddy?"

"No...I can't Jer...because you already have dad...and besides you have your Mom" He said pointing to Olivia who sat in silence.

"Jeremy..." She struggled to keep the emotion from her voice. "Remember how I said your dad left...and he is'nt coming back?" He nodded.

"No daddy" He said his bottom lip quivering. She looked at Brian he wouldn't look at her. "No" She said with anger in her voice. Jeremy wiped at his eyes. "It's okay" she said as she pulled him into her arms looking at Brian as he got up and went in the bathroom.

Olivia cut cartoons on for Jeremy in the living room. She was so angry. He came out of the bathroom in a towel. Olivia sat with her back to him her head in her hands.

"Liv" He started. She cut him off. "No...what are we doing here!?" she talked low so jeremy wouldn't hear them.

"Liv what did you want me to lie to him?"

She was fuming. "YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO DO THAT TO HIM!"

"SO WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?" He said raising his voice a little.

"TELL HIM THAT YOU'D BE THERE FOR HIM!" She looked down afraid she might hit him if she looked up.

"I'M NOT HIS FATHER!...AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

She looked up slowly a wild look in her eyes "WHAT?...ARE YOU IMPLYING I FORCED YOU INTO THIS!"

"I meant it just...everything happened so fast" His voice soften.

"what didn't you say that from the beginning... all this time I spent on trying to make us a family and you..." She stopped trying to calm herself before speaking.

Brian continued "Liv I'm sorry I didn't mean that...I-" He put his head down but not because of anger.

"...did you even care?" She said not bothering to hide the emotion from her voice.

He walked towards her. "Of course I care...and you have to know that"

She looked at him tears threatening her eyes. "I wish that was enough now...I really do" with that she walked out of the room and walked to the living room.

"come on baby" She said as she scooped her son into her arms and walked to his room. She locked the door behind them.

"wat rong Mama?" He asked as they laid down. "Nothing baby" She quieted him and he snuggled to her chest. Then she heard Brian walk towards the door and stand there for a moment before leaving.

She got up once she was sure he was gone, and walked toward the bathroom. While Jeremy was in the bathtub she got suitcases out one for her and one for Jeremy. She packed Jeremy's suitcase first.

"MAMA!" She sighed and walked to the bathroom. "I weady"

She washed him up and got his clothes on. Then she got in the shower. After she was dressed she packed her bag.

After they ate, and were all ready and packed Olivia and Jeremy went to the car. She put the suitcases in the trunk after she put Jeremy in. She then got in the drivers seat. She drove to the doctors office.

They arrived at the doctors. They were there for forty- five minutes. Then they made their way to Jeremy's day care.

'Mama...we go?" She looked back at him though the mirror. "yeah sweetheart" "where?" "I don't know I guess you have to see when we get there huh?" She said smiling at him.

"Mama...Brian go?" She sighed. "No..not this time" "Why?" "It's just going to be just us two for now okay?" He smiled. "Tay".

She dropped Jeremy off, then drove to the precinct.

She walked in and she saw Melinda was talking to Nick, Amanda, and Fin. She walked up to him. "Hey" they turned to her with sad faces. "What's going on?". Nick didn't look at her. Warner cleared her throat. "Olivia During the autopsy...we found a 14 week old fetus...she-" "Oh...Just..give me a second and I'll go visit Yafreisi" Olivia walked towards the cribs. They all looked at each other concerned

She sat on the cot her head in her hands. Her head was spinning. All of these emotions she hadn't had time to deal with yet came rushing in. Nick walked in the cribs and he walked towards her. "Liv you okay?" She looked up at him and nodded. She went to stand up, but quickly started to loose control of her body and fainted into Nick's arms.

"SOMEBODY CALL A BUS!" He screamed. Fin in and saw Olivia's limp body in Nick's arms.

* * *

**Just a little something because it took me so long to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update, but here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Olivia woke in a hospital bed. She sat up trying to clear her vision. When she did she saw Nick sitting in the chair when he saw her sit up he rushed over to her.

"hey...how are you feeling" He said sincerely.

"like crap...but i'll be fine" She said trying to stand. Nick helped her up. "what happened?"

"The doctor said that you fainted from stress..." He paused. "...Liv...what's going on?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples "nothing Nick I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Liv don't lie to me...I know something's going on with you and your going to talk to me" He said sternly.

She sighed again "It's Brian and I...I just...We need space from each other" Nick nodded.

"where are you staying?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'll figure out...I was thinking a hotel...Jeremy keeps saying he wants to go swimming.."

"Liv...your not going to a hotel.."

"Well...where else" She said irritated.

"you can stay with me.."

"no! no...Nick" She said walking out to find a nurse. He followed.

She walked to the desk.

" your awake ...You fainted because of stress but just try to relax a bit and you should be fine" The nurse at the desk with nappy blonde hair said happily.

She flashed a impatient smile. "yeah...can I sign myself out"

The nurse stood up "sure let me just go get the papers"

Nick turned to her, but Olivia didn't face him. "Come on Liv...it'll be fine you and Jeremy can stay with me just until you can figure things out with Brian".

The nurse came back with the papers. Olivia signed them and walked towards the exit. Nick followed.

"Liv...I have enough space if that's what your worried about" He knew that wasn't what she was worried about.

She turned to look at him. "Nick...thank you for offering but I can't okay...so just drop it" She continued walking towards the sedan and got in. He got into the car and pulled off.

They said nothing the whole ride. When they arrived at the precinct everyone was working at their respective desks.

Fin was the first one to look up from his desk. "Hey...you okay?" She smiled and nodded.

She sat down at her desk. "I'm fine"

Nick plopped down at his. Amanda walked towards Olivia. "and...uh...cap...I talked to Yafreisi so.." Olivia nodded, but deflated. Nick saw that.

They then got back to finding out a lead on where Esteban could be.

"I think I got something...Esteban has a half sister named Lorena Ramírez...he lived with her before he went to jail" Olivia said

Nick got up "Well let's pay her a visit..." Olivia stood as well grabbing her coat, and they were out the door.

** Lorena Ramírez**** Residence **

Olivia knocked on the door. A little girl opened it. She looked to be no more than 12, she had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and olive skin.

Olivia smiled at the little girl. "Hi I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Nick Amaro does Lorena Ramírez live here?" She nodded and pointed in the apartment. Olivia and Nick stepped inside. Nick bent down in front of the girl "¿Por qué no ir a por ella para mí" The girl nodded and ran off towards the bed rooms.

Seconds later Lorena appeared with a nervous look on her face. "Sorry I can't help you...so if you could please leave" She gesturing towards the door.

"We just want to ask you a few questions about your brother Esteban Moreno" Olivia said carefully.

"Well I don't know anything...so please" She said hurriedly.

'I think you do...and you can either tell us what you know or we can take you down to the station and have you answer questions there" Nick said a matter-a-factly.

She sighed "What do you want to know?"

"Your brother...he's a suspect in a rape and murder" Olivia said.

Lorena shook her head " No! No! my brother would never rape or murder anyone!"

"That's why we are here to try and figure that out" Nick said moving closer to her. "Now where is he?" She shook her head.

"I don't know I haven't seen him in 5 months"

"Have you talked to him?" Nick pushed.

She hesitated "Yeah.." "about 2 weeks ago"

"What did he say" Olivia asked from behind Nick.

"Just that he missed us and he wanted to come visit"

"us?"

"Me my daughters Maria Ingrid and my son Angel"

"did he say where he was?" Nick asked again

She was getting irritated. "No, look I told you everything I know so please leave" She said desperately.

The detectives walked towards the door. "we will be back". Nick said as the walked out the door.

They drove back to the precinct.

"Anything from Lorena?" Amanda asked.

'I think it's more to it than what she's telling us..." Nick said.

They soon all packed up and went home.

Olivia went to pick up Jeremy from Chelsea's.

"MAMA!" Jeremy said running into his mother's arm's.

"Hey baby...have you been a good boy?" She said kissing his nose.

"Yea Mama.." he said clinging tightly to his mother's chest.

'Okay say goodbye to chelsea" She said grabbing his bookbag.

"bye-bye chels"He said giving her a hug

"Thank you chelsea...see you tomorrow" She said walking out the door towards her car. As she was putting Jeremy in the car then her phone started to ring.

Brian. Once she was settled in the car she answered it.

"Liv...where are you guys?" He said nervously.

"Were fine Brian...I just need time to think..." It was quiet for a while.

'Where are you going to stay?" He asked sadly.

"We'll be fine Brian" She said looking in the back at Jeremy who was in his own world.

"Liv-"

"Bye-" She hung up, and drove.

Before she could realize it she was at Nick's house. She sat there for a while she looked in the backseat Jeremy was still woke surprisingly. She decided to go in. She got Jeremy out of the car. "were we Mama" "shhh" she quieted him. She walked to Nick's front door. She knocked once and he answered.

He opened the door in his pajama pants and no shirt. Without saying anything he stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

Jeremy squirmed in his mom's arms when he saw him.

"NICK!" He jumped into his arms.

"Hey Osito" He said tickling his belly. Jeremy giggled.

"We stay wif ywo?" He looked at Olivia for second then he nodded.

"Yeah!" Jeremy screamed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well good thing I made tacos..and lots of it are you hungry Osito?" Jeremy shook his head on his chest.

He walked to the kitchen and got out two extra plates. They all sat at the table and ate.

The only time Olivia and Nick talked was towards Jeremy.

Once they were done Nick and Olivia cleaned up while Jeremy played with his toys.

"Nick..." She started.

"Liv it's okay"

"No it's not okay you you don't deserve how I've been treating you...I'm sorry" She said sincerely.

He smiled "Liv I'm always here for you" He said moving closer to her her breath hitched as he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb.

She snatched her face away. Shocked and unable to form a word she went to join Jeremy in the living room.

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO! Nick thought to himself._

Once he finished cleaning up the kitchen he went out to the car to get their bags. Olivia gave Jeremy a bath and put his pajamas on.

"He can sleep in Zara's room" Nick said leading them to Zara's room.

Olivia tucked Jeremy into bed, and kissed his nose. "Goodnight baby...I love you" "wuv ywo Mama" He said hugging her. "night Nick" He said looking over her shoulder at him. He walked to him and kissed his hair.

"Night Jeremy" They walked out.

"I'm going to get in the shower" Olivia said walking into the bathroom.

After her shower she walked into the living room.

Nick gulped. _She is so beautiful._

"Nick so I'll take the couch-"

He shook his head "No I'll take the couch you take my bed I put some clean sheets on it"

She sighed "Nick..." He looked at her knowingly.

She didn't bother arguing. "Goodnight Nick"

"night Liv" He said laying back on the couch.

She laid on his bed not being able to sleep thinking about what happened in the kitchen. _What did it mean? WHY?_

Then Jeremy came in and snuggled into his mother and she went to sleep.

* * *

**For those that don't know what "****OSITO" means it's spanish for bear or teddy bear. **


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke to noises coming from the kitchen. She got up and went in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she walked to the kitchen to find Nick cooking breakfast.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Morning"

She smiled and nodded. "Morning" Jeremy heard her voice and came running towards her.

"MOWRING MAMA!" She swung him in her arms and tickled his stomach.

"Morning bug...you sleep good?"

"Yeah"

"ALRIGHTT..BREAKFAST IS READY" Nick said putting the last of the eggs on a plate.

She put Jeremy down and he ran to the table while she helped get the plates.

They sat down and ate. "Mama Briwan say morwing" .

She sighed. "After you finish your food and get dressed you can call him"

"YAYYY!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "Mama we go home?" He added.

"We'll see baby...eat your breakfast". After they finished eating Jeremy ran into the kitchen where Olivia and Nick were cleaning up.

"caw Briwan now?'' She turned to Nick and he nodded. She and Jeremy walked to Nick's room.

She dialed Brian's number and gave it to Jeremy.

"Hello" Brian answered flustered.

"helwo Brian" Jeremy said into the phone. Olivia sighed.

"Hey bud...how are you?" He asked sincerely.

"I at Nick house...I miss you Briwan" He said sadly.

"I miss you too buddy"

"No come home?"

"Of course!...Of course I want you to come home buddy...you and mommy"

"kay"

"How is mommy?"

"Her sad two"

He sighed. "hey buddy listen...I love you and your mommy...and you know you can call me daddy"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah thats right...let me speak to mommy now" Jeremy handed his phone to his mother and walked out of the room.

She sighed. "Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey" There was a Olivia spoke.

"I should give Jeremy a bath so I can-"

"Why Nick?"

"What?"

"Why did you go to Nick's house...instead of..."

"Does it matter!?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." He sighed. "We need to talk...on your lunch break can you come over to the apartment?"

She was silent then agreed "Yeah...bye" She hung up and threw the phone on the nightstand. She plopped on the bed. She laid there for a minute then got up to get ready for the day.

Once she dropped Jeremy off she and Nick drove to the 1-6.

They walked in taking a seat at their desks.

"Morning Cap'n" Amanda said sitting at her desk.

"Morning" She said back. Fin came in a little bit after then they all got to work.

Nick kept staring at Olivia. She looked up caught his eyes and gave him a confused look.

His leg tapped anxiously. He suddenly got up and walked to Olivia's desk in one swift movement.

He bent down to her ear. "Cribs" With that he turned and walked towards the cribs.

She followed him. She walked in to see him pacing.

"Nick what's up?" She asked concerned.

He walked closer to her in three long strides.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"for wha-"

"for knowing what your going through and still...wanting you like I do" She sucked in a breath. He continued. "...maybe it's just this whole thing with Maria..is getting to me.."

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the kitchen.."

"Nick.." He firmly grabbed her arms.

"No liv don't defend me...I don't deserve it because...I'm selfish..." He struggled for his words. He dropped his hands from her arms and put a hand on her cheek.

"Your my partner my boss and most of all my friend...and I never want to lose that"

She smiled, and gave him a friendly but emotional hug.

"We should get back.." Olivia said. They walked back to their desk.

Lunchtime came around and Olivia debated whether or not to go back to the apartment.

She went. She used her key to let herself in. She walked in and Brian was sitting on the couch.

He stood up when he saw her. He walked towards her and grabbed her face in his hands. "Liv...I-". He started.

"I don't want to talk..." She said quietly. He looked in her eyes for an answer to his mental question. She nodded.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She felt like she had melted into his hands. She forgot. Why she had moved in with him. Why she had gave him a second chance. Because she loved him she REALLY REALLY loved him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Their lips never separated.

He carried her to their bedroom. And laid her on the bed. He removed her shirt and pants until she was in her black lace bra and panties. He sighed contently.

He removed his clothes his shirt,pants, and boxers. Until he was completely naked. Olivia then took off her underclothes. They stared at each other admiringly.

She spread her legs apart for him and he positioned himself in between her. He stared into her eyes as he eased into her. She winced feeling a slight bit of pain.

"You okay...am I hurting you?" He asked panicked. While the tip was still inside.

She shook her head. "No" She said as she braced herself. She grabbed onto his shoulder as he pushed all the way inside her.

She gasped and dug her nails into his back. She bit her lip to hold back a scream as her first orgasam hit her hard. He didn't stop until he reached his own peek by then she had experienced three.

He collapsed next to her. She bit her lip and smiled at him. They turned to face each other. She looked down at her stretch marks and frowned. She tried to cover them with her arm he noticed it.

He moved her arm away and cradled her face with his hand. "Your beautiful...all of you..." He said scanning his eyes over her naked body.

"As a matter of fact...round two?" He said crawling on top of her. She smiled. He kissed her.

Then her phone started to ring. He groaned and slid off her. She went to retrieve her phone then went back into the room.

"Benson" She answered frustrated. "What?...okay I'm on my way...I'll be there in fifteen" With that she hung up. She hurriedly took a shower and put on different clothes.

As she was walking out she saw Brian standing at the door in his pants and no shirt and obviously didn't bother to put on boxers.

She rushed to him and gave him a quick kiss then went to walkout. He grabbed her and pulled her to his bare chest and kissed her passionately.

"I see you when you get home" He said seductively. His hand sliding down her body to rest on her butt. She smiled. "Okay Love you.." "Love you too" And she left smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know I'm a jerk for not updating for this long I had major writers block. But here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

When Olivia pulled up at Lorena's house she saw the squad car already there so she assumed Nick was here.

She hurried into her building and knocked on her door.

Lorena answered Nick closely behind. She stepped aside to let her in.

"Lorena hey...what's going on?" Olivia asked immediately.

She sighed before answering. "Esteban came by...he said he wanted to spend time with his nephew...and he took him...I don't know where he went or what time they'll be back!...HE'S FIVE! HE'S PROBABLY SCARED TO DEATH AND HE NEEDS ME!"

Olivia pulled her into her arms. "I't's okay we will find him...I promise"

They drove back to the precinct. Olivia sat Lorena and her daughters in a interrogation room, then went to the cribs to make a call.

She dialed Brian's number.

"mm...miss me already" He said playfully. She chuckled.

"umm...I was actually calling you to see if you could pick up Jeremy?"

"Yeah of course...whats up"

She sighed. "The case just took a turn for the worst...And I have to find..I just.."

It was quiet. "Don't worry..you'll get him...you always do...I Love you" He said sincerely.

She smiled "I love you too"

She hung up, put on her game face, and walked back into the precinct.

"LIV WE GOT A CALL FROM THE TIP LINE... STORE CLERK ON BUSHWICK AVE..SAID HE SAW MORENO...SAID HE CAME IN AND BROUGHT TWO SUBS AND ICE TEAS...ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO!" Nick said grabbing his coat as did Olivia and as they walked out of the precinct Olivia said over her shoulder to Fin.

"Stay here with Lorena make sure she doesn't leave...see if you get can get anymore information out of her about where he could be" Fin nodded.

They practically ran to the car and rushed to the Brooklyn.

They pulled up at the store "Curry Mart" on bushwick and Herden St.

Olivia walked in the store clerk was waiting for them.

They showed him their badges. "Im Sgt. Benson This is detective Amaro"

"Hi Drake Johnson ...I saw his picture on the news...so I called" He said coming around the counter to lock the door. "Follow me" He said leading them towards the back.

He rewind the camera. "See there he is..." He said pointing to the figure on the screen.

Amaro pulled out his note pad and wrote something down.

"was he with anyone?" Olivia asked.

The store clerk shook his head. "No I didn't see anyone with him..but he ordered for two"

"Did he say anything?" Nick continued.

"No...yeah...umm...he mumbled something...spanish I think...el extraba tando day ayumdamie...I don't know..."

"él estaba tratando de ayudarme?" Nick offered. "He was trying to help me"

The store clerk nodded his head eagerly."Yeah it sounded like that...exactly like that"

Olivia studied the footage more. "How did he look?"

"His eyes were bloodshot...He looked like he'd been doing drugs...If not high"

"Are you sure?"

"I work at a convenience store in the middle of brooklyn I would know what a person looks like when they're usin'"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah when he left I watched him out the window...I got a look of the car he was in black ford and I wrote down the license plate" He said rushing over to the desk drawer pulling the paper with the license number scribbled on it.

Olivia took the paper from him. "You did good thank You"

"Oh no problem! I just want the little boy found" Nick nodded. As they were walking out he dropped a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

"Thank You!" Drake yelled after them.

Olivia quickly pulled out her phone. "Fin...I need you to run a plate number...KLBY3O5...". They walked to the car.

"Okay...I have on file it's registered to a Harold Newton reported stolen this morning..."

"Where?" It was silent.

"12 blocks from the convenience store"

"He's in this this area...Hey Fin can you look up Esteban and see if he had lived in around here?" It was silent again.

"No...but there was a drug bust at 540 caton a year ago...and guess who was there"

Olivia eagerly started the car. "Okay me and Nick are going there now...call for backup" She sped off. "Im gonna find you...you bastard"

Before she turned on caton she saw the black ford. She parked in front of it and her and Nick walked to the house.

They walked and checked around the house. Nick came back around to the front and nodded. "It was clear but...I didn't see anywhere you could get in...everythings boarded up". He said low.

Olivia looked around then she spotted a out of place tarp propped up by the house. She tapped Nick and pointed to it. They moved closer to it. Olivia carefully moved the tarp slowly and quietly to reveal a open window. She looked threw it she didn't see anyone.

She climbed through the window. While Nick quickly climbed in after her. She drew her gun and walked around the basement. There was dust everywhere, and it smelled like piss, dead bodies, and drugs. She shook her head to Nick who drew his gun.

They then both walked up the Cement steps (Thankfully). Nick grabbed Olivia's wrist. She turned to him.

"What?"

"Let me go ahead of you"

"what?...why?"

He gave her a stern look. She sighed and let him walk in front of her. She watched their back as Nick slowly opened the door.

Once he saw there was no one in the kitchen he turned and nodded to Olivia then they both stepped into the kitchen. Again there was dust, rat droppings and piss on the counter.

They slowly walked upstairs towards the bed room straight ahead. Then they moved to the one on the far right. They heard rustling and moving. They braced themselves and counted.

Nick busted the door. And they were not prepared for what they saw. Esteban was leaned against the wall on on half of the room his eyes rolled to the back of his head and a smirk pulling at his lips.

The other side was a woman touching all over the little boy's face arms. Angel. Olivia grew sick at the sight.

Before she could make another move. "FREEZE!NYPD MOVE AWAY FROM THE BOY!" Nick screamed the woman looked at them and back off of the little boy slowly.

Olivia looked at Angel and he was unconscious and filthy. She walked towards him as Nick went to go cuff the woman and Esteban. She bent down to wake him he didn't moved. She panicked and checked his pulse. It was weak but she felt it.

She looked at Nick "Call a bus!" Nick pulled out his walkie.

"WHAT! DID YOU GIVE HIM! WHAT IS HE ON!" Olivia walked over to the woman not bothering to hide the emotion in her voice.

"I didn't give him anything!" The woman spat back.

Olivia snapped. She punched the woman in the face and she fell to the ground Olivia got on top of her and started hitting her. Nick grabbed Olivia off of the woman.

"H-h-he" She struggled when the blows stopped. "When I came here..h-h-he wa-was already knocked out..banny sa-sa-said he gave him a hit to shut him up" She went weak.

_She wasn't going to cry not right here. Not right now._

Nick saw the struggle in her eyes. Olivia went over to the boy and gathered him in her arms. She checked his pulse again. Still breathing. She heard sirens getting closer she walked down stairs towards the boarded up door. Nick followed busting it open for her.

The ambulance pulled up just as she made it down the last step. The paramedics rushed over to her grabbing the boy from her arms whisking him away.

She and Nick then got Esteban and the unknown woman and put them in the back of the squad car of two officers.

"I'm going to ride to the hospital with Angel" Nick nodded. Olivia got in the back of the ambulance and they quickly drove away.

* * *

** Let me know what you guys think R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm guessing chapter 7 wasn't all that great. So hopefully you like this chapter and the other after when they pick back up. ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital and the medics rushed Angel in.

"Sgt. I'm sorry but you have to wait out here" The doctor said as they bust through the double doors.

Olivia sat in the waiting room. About an hour later Lorena and her daughters came running towards her she stood up.

"OLIVIA! IS HE OKAY TELL ME MY BABY'S OKAY!" Lorena said panicked.

"I don't know yet they haven't came out...but he's going to be fine...he is a strong kid" Lorena threw herself into Olivia's arms.

She didn't notice Fin standing behind her. Olivia ushered Lorena to a seat.

"Hey...Esteban?"

"Nick and Amanda have him in interrogation now...I'll stay here with them you can head back to the house"

Olivia nodded and touched his shoulder as she left. She caught a cab back to the precinct.

When she walked in she went straight to the interrogation room. Barbra was watching from the other side as well. She went to go stand next to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"YOUR A DRUG ADDICT!...AND YOU'RE WILLING TO USE ANYONE TO GET YOUR NEXT FIX! EVEN YOUR OWN FAMILY!" Nick yelled in his face, while Amanda stood in the corner.

"BASTA!...I KNOW WHAT I DID AND I'M ACCEPTING THE PUNISHMENT" He said tears forming in his eyes.

Nick and Amanda went to leave. "...just tell...Ladora's mother and Lorena I'm sorry" He said tears steaming down his face.

Nick scoffed and walked out. "You did good this is a open and shut case..." Barbra said nodding to Nick and Amanda.

Olivia's phone rang. It was a text from Fin.

_Angel will be fine. _Olivia smiled and sighed in relief.

She looked up at Nick, Amanda, and Barbra's curious faces.

"Angel is going to be okay". The all nodded sincerely, and went back to their desks filling out their DD5'S.

Olivia looked at her phone again. It was 11:00 which means she missed tucking Jeremy in.

She sighed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

Lorena stepped in and closed the door behind her. Olivia walked over to her.

" ...I just wanted to say...thank you" Lorena let out a shaky breath. "If it weren't for you and your squad my son would be dead..."

Olivia smiled and enveloped her in a hug. They pulled apart and Lorena went to leave out. "Take care of yourself Lorena" She smiled and left.

By twelve Olivia was beat. She stepped out of her office. "Everyone go home...you did good today..." She said honestly. They all nodded and gathered their stuff to leave as did Olivia.

She took a cab home.

She opened the door trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the boys. She locked the door behind her, threw her keys on the key ring, and plopped on the couch.

Brian walked into the living room. "Liv?" he said going to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" She said into his chest.

"You okay?" He asked into her hair.

"Yeah...Jeremy sleep?"

"Yeah...in our bed"

"Im sorry.." She said shyly

"for what?" He asked curiously

"For lashing out the way that I did instead of listening to you" She said running her fingers across his chest.

"Liv...it was my fault...I made it seem like I didn't want this...us...this family...but I do...I want it so bad" He said sincerely.

"Okay.."

"Just promise me something..."

"what?"

"that you won't just leave me like that..."

"I promise"

He kissed her soft and passionately. He pulled away and got up pulling her with him.

"Come on...let's go to bed" They walked to their bedroom.

*2 Weeks Later*

Olivia woke with a icky feeling. She ignored it and got ready for the day.

She dropped Jeremy off and drove to the precinct. When she got there everyone was doing their work as they should.

"Mornin SRG"Amanda said. Olivia nodded to her and everyone else and continued to her room. She sat her tea on the desk, sat down and got right to work.

Lunchtime rolled around and everything seemed to make her stomach turn. Nick had suggested thai food, and Fin suggested a cold cut. She could feel the bile gathering up in her throat. She darted to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach of the breakfast she had this morning.

She cleaned herself up and went back into the squad room.

'You okay?" Fin asked giving her a curious look.

"Yeah...actually I think I'll just skip out on lunch...you guys go out"

"You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine"

They all left out. Olivia waited ten minutes after they left and went to get into her car and drove to the nearest drug store.

She rushed into the drugstore found what she needed grabbed three and drove the her house. Ten minutes later she let back out and drove back to the precinct. Thankfully she got there before everyone else she returned to her desk and finished her paper work.

They came back from getting food. Nick knocked on her door. "Come in"

He stepped in holding a brown paper bag in his hand and set it on the desk. "Brought you an egg roll just in case...I know it's your favorite."

She smiled. "Thanks Nick" He nodded and left out closing the door behind him.

Olivia grabbed the bag and opened it. The smell hit her. And surprisingly it didn't make her want to barf.

She opened the bag that egg roll was in biting into it greedily. She sighed contently.

About twenty minutes after she finished the egg roll she ran to the bathroom and empty her lunch. She looked into the mirror.

She started to cry. She heard someone come in and she quickly wiped her face hurrying back to her desk.

Once the day ended she rushed out of the precinct. She drove to Chelsea's house.

"MAMA!" Jeremy said running to her she knelt down and hugged him, then stood up.

"Mama up!" He said stretching his arms toward her.

She gently put his arms down. "I can't sweetheart Mama doesn't feel well"

"MAMA UP!" He demanded.

She scolded him. He ignored her. "MAMA UPPPP!" He whined.

"No! JEREMY...I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO!" She yelled.

Jeremy poked his bottom lip out his eyes watering. "Mama mean!" He said storming to the door.

Olivia's heart broke in two. She didn't mean to yell at him what is going on with her.

"Bye Chelsea" She said walking out and Jeremy behind her refusing to hold her hand.

They got in the car. "Jeremy...baby...Mama's sorry"

"no tawk to Mama" He said stubbornly.

Olivia turned her attention back to the road. Letting tears fall.

They got to into the house and Jeremy sped off to his room. Olivia walked into the bathroom, and looked at the sticks on the counter all with a positive plus sign...She was pregnant.

She climbed in the tub and curled her body into a ball holding her stomach protectively. Then Jeremy walked in and walked towards the tub.

He laid a hand on her cheek. "I sowwy Mama...me no mean two!" He said through sobbs.

She quickly sat up. "No baby...no...you didn't make Mama sad" He gave her a confused look. She pulled him in the tub with her he cuddled to her chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...Mama just feels a little sick"

"Otay...I love you Mama" She kissed his head."I love you to Jeremy".

Soon he fell asleep in her arms she carried him into his room, and started working on dinner.

She was half way done fixing dinner when she went to go wake Jeremy who had been sleeping for an hour.

She ran her hands through his hair, and caressed his cheek. "Wakie wakie Jeremy Elliot" He slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up and hugged his mother, kissed her neck, and snuggled to her chest. She carried him to the living room, and turned on cartoons for him.

She was setting the table when she heard Jeremy scream. "DADDY!". Brian appeared with Jeremy in his arms.

"Hey" He said kissing her on the lips.

"Hey" She said pulling away to get the food while Brian took Jeremy to go wash his hands.

They sat down and ate.

"So how was your day?" Brian said to Jeremy.

"good!" He said putting two thumbs up.

Brian and Olivia smiled then he turned to her. "How was yours?"

Jeremy cut in. "Mama sick"

Brian looked at her. "Just a little stomach ache"

Brian nodded hesitantly. Olivia gave Jeremy a bath while Brian cleaned up.

They tucked him in even though he always came and slept in their bed.

"Night bug...I love you" She whispered against his hair. She kissed him.

"Night bud..." Brian said kissing his head. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"sweep wif Mommy and daddy?" Brian sighed. Brian picked him up in his arms and carried him to their room. Olivia followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry it took so long to update but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY**!

* * *

A Week Later.

Olivia walked into Jeremy's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and gathered him into her arms.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Birfday!"

She smiled. "Yeah baby...it's your birthday"

Brian walked in. "where's my birthday monster!" He said walking towards Olivia.

Jeremy laughed. "I wight here!" Brian smiled and picked Jeremy up in his arms.

Olivia stood up. "Guess what?" She said to Jeremy.

"what?"

"I made your favorite breakfast"

Jeremy wiggled in Brian's arms. "chocate pancakies!"

She nodded. "get daddy help you brush you teeth so you can eat them before they get cold"

Brian walked off with Jeremy in his arms.

Jeremy and Olivia ate while Brian got ready for work.

"Mama daddy go to work?"

"Yeah baby but he'll be there when we say happy birthday at your school lunchtime"

"Otay"

Brian walked in. "Okay...I'm going to work" He went over to Olivia and kissed her. "See ya babe"

He then walked over to Jeremy and knelt down in front of him. Jeremy turned to him. "Okay...munchkin...I'll be at your school lunchtime...then after you mommy and I will go out to eat..."

"daddy I four not mushkin..."

"I'm sorry you're right...you're a big boy"

"wright!" He said boldly.

"So that means you have to take care of mommy"

"yes"

Brian hugged his son.

jeremy leaned back to look at him. "I love you daddy"

Brian kissed his head. "I love you too bud"

He got up and walked out the door.

Jeremy's face fell. Olivia looked at him. "Hey sweetheart...whats wrong"

"I want mommy and daddy stay wif me today"

She walked over to him. "Hey...me and daddy love you so much baby...and we want to stay with you all day too we have to work and you have school"

She put her hand under his chin. "and...we will get you as soon as we finish singing happy birthday okay?"

"Okay"

"And...theres no being sad on your birthday" She said giving him a sneaky grin. Then she tickled his belly.

Jeremy laughed uncontrollably. "ST-STO-STOP MAMA STOP" She stopped tickling him.

"Come'on let's go get ready"

They got dressed and left out. Once she got to the precinct she called Brian.

"Hey Bri?"

"Yeah hey babe"

"what time are you coming to pick me up?"

"uhh...about ten thirty"

"Okay...Brian where are you"

"I...I...um...in Jersey"

"WHAT! babe why are you in Jersey!...we agreed that we would go shopping at ten! it's NINE!"

"I know I know babe but this case just came up...and I-"

"NO! Brian I'm tired of your excuses for not being there for him! I just...I can't right now! goodbye!"

She hung up.

She got to work. Ten twenty someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" Brian came in and closed the door behind him.

"Babe I know you upset-"

"NO!...Lets just go!" She said grabbing her things and storming past him.

They drove to toys "r" Us.

Olivia grabbed a cart and started to pick out toys she knew Jeremy would like. Brian stayed behind.

He walked up next to her. He saw that she was crying.

"Babe why are you crying" He said embracing her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Liv you obviously upset about something"

"Brian please...Just hold me" She whispered desperately into his chest.

'It's okay" He whispered in her ear. Olivia quickly pulled herself together and continued shopping. Brian held her hand knowing she needed the contact.

They went to buy the toys.

"So who's they lucky little guy?" The cashier with brunette hair asked as she was ringing up the toys.

Olivia smiled. "My son's fourth birthday"

She smiled. "Uhh...your total is 132.65" She looked at them carefully.

Brian handed her his card. She took it and swiped it.

They left Toys "R" Us and went to the mall to get him some clothes.

Once they were done they went to the house to drop the stuff off.

It was eleven thirty which means they had just enough time to go get the cupcakes and be there when they begin lunch.

They were walking out when Brian grabbed her and pulled her to him.

He ran his hands up and down her sides. He bent down and kissed her pulse making her release a slight moan. He then slid his hands up her shirt feeling her warm skin.

"Bri.." She struggled to say as he slid his hands between her thighs.

"Brian we have to go...now" He groaned and removed his hands from her body.

"We'll finish when we get home" She said giving him a devilish grin.

He smiled and walked out with her.

They went and got the cupcakes and drove Jeremys day care.

They walked Jeremy saw them and his eyes lit up. "MOMMY DADDY!" He said running towards them jumping in Olivia's arms. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. She put him down so he could hug Brian's leg.

"Hey buddy" Brian sat the cupcakes on a empty table, and sat with the kids while they ate their lunch. Olivia talked Jeremy's teacher.

"He was so excited today about you two coming...he kept saying it" Ms. Kyzier said smiling. She was 35 years old and had red hair.

"I was excited too" Olivia said. As she looked at Brian sitting with Jeremy on his lap eating and smiled.

"OKAY TIME TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ms. Kyzier said the kids cheered. Jeremy ran to his mother and she picked him up.

"Come on Mama say birfday!" She walked over to the cupcakes and sang happy birthday.

Everyone got cupcakes. Olivia Brian and Jeremy said their goodbyes and drove home. Olivia unlocked the door but didn't open it she bent down to Jeremy.

"There's a surprise in the living room for you" Jeremy jumped excitedly and when she opened the door he zoomed in.

"WOOOW!..MOMMY DIS MY TOYS" Jeremy said looking around.

"Yeah baby all yours" She said smiling.

"Alright babe I gotta go" He said kissing her. Then he went over to Jeremy. "Alright I see you later Big man" He hugged him.

"Bye Daddy" Brian left.

Jeremy played with his toys then he started to get tired. She laid him down in his room for a nap. She went to her room.

Four thirty she called Brian.

"Hey..." He said

"Hey baby" She said lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm on my way home right now...what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice...I want you..."

He silenced. Then spoke "I be home in ten" With that he hung up the phone.

He came in checked on Jeremy then rushed to his room.

Olivia was lying there in her bra and panties. He licked his lips.

He climbed on top of her, and nestled between her legs. Pushing his erection against her core. He kissed her passionately.

His hands moved down to her hips holding them in place as he grinded down into her.

"Brian...please" She said shakily. He pulled her panties off and took of his pants and shirt. When they were completely naked they got under the covers.

They got up at five thirty. Olivia got up to get Jeremy while Brian got in the shower. They all got dressed and went to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She threw water on her face, then examined herself in the mirror.

She looked at her face which was swelling more and more with each day.

She looked at her chest that was barely covered by the black lace bra she wore, she moved her hand over them slowly to ease the achiness.

She groaned, and walked out of the bathroom.

The day went on as usual. She walked into the squad room slowly because her feet were sore.

"Morning Liv.." Nick said watching her carefully. "You okay there?"

She nodded, and continued to her room.

Nick knocked on the door.

He stepped in. "you okay?"

She sighed as she sat in her chair. "Nick I said I was fine.."

He nodded. He went to walk out, thought for a minute, and turned around.

"Are you pregnant?"

Olivia's head shot up. She stared at him with daggers. She didn't say anything.

It was silent for a minute.

"Did you tell Cassidy?" She said nothing. "Olivia you have to tell HIM!"

She said nothing. He went to walk out. "I can't make you do anything...but as a friend I can only want whats best for you...If you don't tell him now...he'll resent you for it later." He said and walked out.

Olivia sat there shocked, confused, and scared. There she was a month and two weeks pregnant, and still has failed to tell the father or more her son. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she was keeping this from them.

She sighed and went on working.

She called Brian on her lunch break.

"Hey Bri..."

"Hey babe...your on your lunch break?"

"Yeah"

"Whats up?"

She sighed. "Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"No...I don't think so...but do you want me to call out?"

"No!"

"did you want to tell me something?"

"I want to tell you face to face"

"okay"

Brian began to panic she could hear it in his voice.

"No babe trust me it's not what you think..." She reassured him.

"Okay...well I see you later I got to go...I love you" He said still unsure.

"I love you too" She said and hung up.

She dreaded going home. She wished the day had been longer. She knew that Brian would go against her protest and call out.

She drove home with Jeremy, when they walked in the door he was there.

Jeremy ran to him. "DADDY!" Brian picked him up and swung him in his arms.

"Hey bud..."

"Daddy come play?"

"Not right now...munchkin later...Mommy and I have to talk for a while"

"k" He said running off towards his room.

Brian walked over to Olivia, and kissed her. "Hey babe" He looked at her confused and worried when she didn't kiss back.

She started to cry.

Brian went to embrace her. "Babe what's wrong?" She moved away.

"This isn't fair.." She sighed and continued. "To either of you..."

Brian gave a pained look.

"I'm pregnant.."

Brian's face was numb it was minutes before he responded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...a month sure"

He looked at her with a look like he had been betrayed. "You knew this whole time and you said nothing!?"

She didn't say anything. He looked at her one more time before grabbing his coat and storming out.

Olivia saw the hurt and fear in his eyes. She saw a tear in his eye. She felt awful, she had did that to him.

She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Jeremy came in.

"Mommy are ya sick?"

She turned to him after she finished washing her mouth out.

"No baby...come here" She said climbing into the tub. Jeremy climbed in with her.

She lifted her shirt up to reveal her tiny baby bump.

"Mommy's having a baby"

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" His eyes lit up.

"Maybe..or you could have a sister"

He smiled. "Are you happy"

"Yes mommy I have somebody to play with"

Olivia smiled.

She fixed dinner for her and Jeremy in, then went in the living room to wait up for Brian.

She fell asleep. Brian walked in around two a.m. He walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face, then slid his hands to her stomach and held it there.

"Hi..."

He picked Olivia up and carried her to their room.

He laid her on the bed. She was exhausted. She tried to open her eyes but she fail, so she tried talking.

"I'm sorry..." She said barely a whisper. Her mouth hung slightly open.

Brian kissed her passionately. "I forgive you...I always will"

She smiled lightly, and tugged his hand. He stripped out of his work clothes and climbed in the bed with her. He pulled her in his arms she breathed lightly on his chest and kissed it. They soon fell asleep.

She turned to look at her clock. It was ten thirty she jumped up out of Brian's arms.

He opened his eyes. She looked at him frazzled "I over slept! how could you let me oversleep!" He grabbed her arm.

"Babe I called you in sick..." She looked at him fiercely. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Because you need to rest babe..."

"No I need to go to work! they need me there!" He sat up and grabbed her cheek.

"NO! We need you me and Jeremy...and the baby...your not going anywhere Olivia...Your carrying my child and I want you guys to be healthy because thats all that matters to me.."

She sighed and kissed him. "Okay"

Jeremy came in and climbed in their bed.

"No school?"

"No..bud it's just us today"

Jeremy snuggled in between them. They fell back asleep.


End file.
